The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to a pendant located remotely from a multi-process welding power source.
Traditional single process welding systems support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth, which may operate in different modes, such as constant current or constant voltage. Such welding systems typically include a single output connection and, therefore, are configured to support a single process at a time. In contrast to these single process welding systems, multi-process welding systems may connect to and support multiple processes at the same time. While single process welding systems only need to support a single output polarity, multi-process welding systems require two different polarities, including industry standard direct current electrode positive (DCEP) and direct current electrode negative (DCEN).
Certain multi-process welding applications, such as coal-fired boiler repair, shipyard work, and so forth, may include large distances between a workpiece and the multi-process welding power source. In such applications, switching between DCEP and DCEN processes traditionally requires a manual adjustment to a knob or switch proximate to the welding power source, and even connection of entirely different welding cables to the source, particularly when the welder uses stick or MIG processes for some of the work, and a TIG process for other work, typically finer or more intricate tasks. Accordingly, the location of power terminals (e.g., plugs) and controls on or proximate to the welding power source may require the user to stop welding and return to the power source to change the polarity. In many applications, this may entail walking back considerable distances, through sometimes complex and intricate work environments. Therefore, substantial amounts of time and effort may be required to change polarity in multi-process welding applications. Such arrangements also may result in long runs of heavy secondary weld cables and gas conduits, making movement difficult, and requiring careful tracking of which cable corresponds to which process. While some time loss can be avoided by stationing a person at the power source dedicated to making needed adjustments, this adds considerably to the cost of the operations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for more convenient systems and methods for switching output polarity in multi-process welding systems, particularly in environments where the welding operation is carried on at a considerable distance from the welding power source.